elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Invisibility (Skyrim)
|tomeID = }} Invisibility is an ''Expert''-level Illusion spell in . Casting it renders oneself completely invisible for 30 seconds or 75 seconds when dual-cast. Breaking the enchantment Actions such as preparing spells, forging Business Ledgers, dragging objects, drawing weapons, consuming items, jumping, feeding as a Vampire, or swimming do not break the enchantment. The following actions, however, will break the Invisibility spell: *Striking an NPC with a melee weapon *Firing an arrow (does not break if only nocked) *Opening a door, chest, or container *Pickpocketing *Stealing *Activating conversation *Casting a spell *Taking objects *Entering animations It should be noted that casting an invisibility spell while currently invisible will not break the spell and cause the caster to be seen — the effect is simply re-applied. However, without Quiet Casting, characters will still be able to detect the caster by the sound of the spell-casting. Sneaking *While invisible, the Dragonborn can still be detected by the sound of their footfall. Investing perks in Sneak or using the Illusion spell Muffle can remedy this. There are also several boots with the Muffled Movement enchantment, such as Nightingale Boots and Shrouded Boots (other Dark Brotherhood armor leg pieces also have this enchantment) etc. *Due to Chameleon being removed, Invisibility is one of several ways to cloak movement. Another channel exists through the Daedric artifact Ebony Mail, which grants a shrouding effect similar to the previously known Chameleon effect, in that the wearer is partially shrouded from sight when crouched. *It is possible to go through a door and remain invisible on the other side by charging the spell outside, opening the door, then releasing the spell before the area transition. The Dragonborn will be invisible on the other side of the door. This can be very handy when breaking into smaller houses. *Regardless of whether the Dragonborn is in a Detected state or not, Sneak Attacks may still be performed when sneaking invisibly and enemies will be unable to engage the Dragonborn unless physical contact is made. In the case of the blind Falmer, the Dragonborn may still be heard, but it will make the said Falmer pause and attempt to find the caster. Sneak attacking still works on the Falmer as above. *Invisibility is a very useful spell for those that use stealth but do not like other forms of magic. This is because Invisibility, when used in conjunction with the Quiet Casting perk, can allow one to take out large numbers of enemies rather easily. The Assassin's Blade perk means that very few enemies can survive multiple sneak attacks, and Invisibility may be recast after slaying the first target, allowing the Dragonborn to go into sneak instantly and perform another sneak attack, even if already detected. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 3 *'Value': 1496 *See Spell Tome for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Drevis Neloren sells this spell at random once the Dragonborn reaches level 75 in Illusion. *May rarely be found in random chests. *May be sold by random vendors. Alchemy Invisibility is an effect wrought by alchemical ingredients. Consuming potions created with these ingredients renders one invisible. Pre-made potions with the Invisibility effect may be sold by alchemists or found as random loot. Any two or three of the following ingredients may be combined at an Alchemy Lab to create an invisibility potion: *Ash Creep Cluster *Chaurus Eggs *Crimson Nirnroot *Ice Wraith Teeth *Luna Moth Wing *Nirnroot *Vampire Dust Bugs * When equipped, the Invisibility spell is simply a static orb and has no form of casting animation. This is purely an aesthetic bug, though some may find it a minor annoyance. * When activated, the eye textures on the Dragonborn somehow break. This is also an aesthetic bug and may cause minor annoyance. ** Solution: This bug may be fixed by using console commands, exiting the game or to the main menu then reloading, or by becoming a werewolf and then returning to human form. This bug may also be avoided by wearing an item that replaces the textures, such as Dragon Priest Mask or Nightingale Hood. **This can also be fixed if the Dragonborn goes to the Ragged Flagon and speaks Galathil, then pay her to change their face, this will restore the Dragonborn's original eye textures. *When dual-casting, there are two separate orbs instead of one. The second orb is easier to see when invisible, as it is usually obscured by the players hand. * If entering a shop, or similar cell, with a merchant inside with the spell active, they will not track the players movement, making them stare blankly ahead, even if invisibility is broken. This does not affect conversation. **This can be fixed by moving to an area which is out of their sight, triggering them to follow, and keep an eye on the player, or by simply leaving and re-entering without invisibility active. * If the Dragonborn alerts an enemy by casting the invisibility spell, the Dragonborn will be momentarily detected by the enemy as if they were not invisible, even while sneaking and standing still. There is no known fix for this bug and it is unknown if this was an intended feature for the spell. * If the Dragonborn casts the Muffle Spell right before casting Invisibility, the Dragonborn appearance may become a lightened or darkened spectral instead of being completely transparent. * If the Dragonborn makes themselves invisible, their hair may still be visible if certain headgear is equipped. Appearances * * * * * * de:Unsichtbarkeit (Skyrim) es:Invisibilidad (Skyrim) it:Invisibilità (Skyrim) ru:Невидимость (заклинание Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Effects